Being Normal?
by GeekinOut26
Summary: Kicked out again because of what he is, Naruto attends another high school, and meets very unique people. One in particular, Sakura Haruno. Can Naruto salvage a normal life? Or is what he is slowly going to destroy him? Narusaku. Possible others. SlightNaruIno. Modern Au. Highschool fic that stops being one after awhile. Sci-fi fic,
1. Starting Over

**Alright guys, this is my first fanfic! So it might suck and it might rock. That's up to you guys! So, if it does suck, write a review. PM me. Help me improve. But, be warned. ANY FLAMING will result in me finding where you live, and kicking your ass. But please, favorite, follow. Wouldn't hurt would it :]?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (damn it -.-) Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Cold steel hitting against his back, shattering bones in the process. Screams of fear and worry filled the dingy, abandoned warehouse. The fire building in his body, clouding his mind, burning his skin. Another swing of the blunt beam of steel, another scream of fright, and all he could do was growl at his persecutor. Thoughts of malice, death, and murder ran through his mind. Black spots filled his vision as he struggled to liberate himself from the binds. He struggles to keep conscious, but begins to lose out. Finally succumbing to the darkness, he lets go. All that could be heard next was chains breaking, screams of horror, and a young girl screaming "NO! DON'T!"

* * *

_3 Months Prior_

"Naruto! Wake up! You can't be late for your first day!" yelled a brunette man with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

Upstairs, a blonde could be heard groaning from a mass of sheets and pillows. Peeking his vibrant cerulean eyes from under the orange blanket, he felt the sunshine on his equally bright, blonde hair. Finally able to roll, said blonde went to brush his teeth. Not without tripping over a non-empty bowl of ramen and planted face first into the metal door of his room, effectively creating a face print and waking him up.

"OWW! DAMN IT! Ooooh ramen." Exclaimed the whiskered boy.

"Don't you dare. I made breakfast downstairs. Come down when you get done getting ready for school." Said the brunette man who was leaning against the door frame watching as Naruto attempted to eat the spoiled contents of a week old bowl. Naruto quickly got did his routine and got dressed in dark jeans, orange vans, and a black, long-sleeve baseball tee to cover the long tribal-like tattoos that engulfed both his arms and chest. He let his crystal necklace hang from his neck. Lastly, put on an orange watch and put his chained, leather wallet into his back left pocket with his Samsung Galaxy S4 in his front right.

"I know this is hard for you, changing schools because of what you are, but you have to try to blend in. So, don't do anything to draw too much attention ok? You can do the things you want, but just be average." Said the guardian as he ushered the teenager into their reinforced GMC 2010 Terrain.

"I know Iruka." Paused the teen, "I just don't want it to end like the last school."

"I know. Just try to be normal. Make friends. Hang out. Just keep yourself in control." Iruka said as they pulled up to the high school.

"Thanks Iruka. See you at home." Naruto muttered as he drove off.

* * *

Heading towards the main office around the corner, he bumped into something. A rather soft something that let out a squeak when it fell.

"Hey! Watch where you are going you idiot!" yelled a stunning blonde with ice blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail reaching her lower back and a big bang over the right side of her face.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Naruto, squinting while rubbing the back of his head

Then he saw what he hit. It was a beautiful girl with flowing pink hair and porcelain skin. She was wearing a yellow skirt with short leggings underneath and a casual, light green blouse. When she opened her eyes, Naruto realized she had piercing jade eyes. At that moment, his heart skipped a beat.

'Kami. This girl is really….beautiful? What am I thinking?! I can't get involoved!' he resolved.

"Ino-pig, don't be so harsh. It was around the corner. Could have happened to anybody." Said the pinkette as she dusted herself off, though she sounded slightly annoyed herself.

"But Sakura! Thi-" She was cut off by Sakura putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that. She is cranky when she doesn't get her 7 boxes of donuts every morning" she said while giving exchanging a mock glare with Ino. Just as she finished, the bell rung.

"Come on, Forehead! We're gonna be late!" Ino complained as she ran to class with Sakura in tow.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood in the hall, completely dazed by the almost instantaneous events and the meeting of 2 very odd, but interesting girls. As he shook his head, he continued walking to get his schedule. His face broke out into a grin before turning into a somber smile.

* * *

_In Kakashi Sensei's Class_

"So who was that guy we bumped into a minute ago?" asked an inquisitive blonde.

"I don't think I've seen him around here before. Maybe he's new?" suggested the pinkette, who had a curious look on her face.

"Either way, he was pretty hot huh?" Ino remarked, smirking.

"Maybe a litte." Sakura said, a little blushingly.

"HAH! So, you are over Sasuke!" blurted out while pointing her finger accusingly in Sakura's nose.

"Well, we were in middle school, so I don't think it could have been anything more than a crush." She shrugged.

Just then, the door burst open with a screaming Naruto steering a mop bucket. Before he crashed, Kakashi closes his book and grabs Naruto by the collar and sets him in front of the class with the same bored expression on his…eye.

"Class, I forgot to mention, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi without looking at any particular place.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki" he muttered and walked to the back near a corner, not noticing the girls in the class mentally stripping him.

Class passed by relatively uneventful with a few people whispering about the new kid. Naruto started off doodling, but eventually got bored and went to sleep. Even when the bell rung, he had his head down. So, Sakura decided to wake him up by gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey Naruto. It's time to go to the next period."

But as she shook him, his instincts kicked in. He grabbed the hand on his shoulder and twisted it behind his "attacker." Until he heard a scream and saw that he was hurting the pink haired girl from before, and he immediately let go and started apologizing.

"I'm sooo soooo sorry! I didn't know it was you! I was so deep in sleep, and I felt somebody's hand on me, and I panicked!" he blurted out in quite a quick manner.

"You baka!" she yelled as she hit him over the head, causing him to fall head first almost through the floor.

Quickly realizing what she had done, she began to apologize as well.

"I'm sorry! I have a bad temper, but I'm nice, honest!" She said as she helped him up.

"No it's ok. I deserved it. Sakura, right?" He said as his eyes formed comical spirals.

"Yeah. I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are Naruto Uzumaki?" holding out a hand.

"Yeah" was all he quietly said, and grabbed the hand.

"Nice to meet you, but I gotta go to class!" she said not realizing their hands were still holding hands.

They looked down and quickly pulled away with heavy blushes on their face. Neither of them remembered there were a few people still in the classroom. One of them being Kakashi.

"Ok, the bell rung 2 minutes ago. If you don't leave now, you'll get detention. And I am NOT writing notes."

With this everyone scrambled to get their things and flew out of the room. Both Sakura and Naruto left with Cheshire-like grins. Somebody else walked out as well, though this one had a brooding, somewhat curious expression. Though no one could probably ever tell.

'This new kid seems interesting. Wonder how strong he is.' The stranger thought as he left.

* * *

The next class period for Naruto was Science. But, because he didn't know the school's intricate layout, he ended up lost and 30 minutes late to class. Professor Anko, as she likes to be called, looked at the confused blondie with a sadistic, perverted grin.

"Mr.-" she started, waiting for an answer.

"Uzumaki ma'am" he answered nervously.

"Mr. Uzumaki, since this is your 1st day, I'll allow it. But, if you are ever late to my class again, I'll have to punish you." She said with a lick of the lips and same sadistic, perverted grin. Naruto gulped so loud the whole class heard.

"Now, pick up your safety equipment and pick a partner."

'Man, She's really scary.' Naruto sighed in relief as he got his materials. He looked for a partner and found, to his surprise, Ino. She had been late as well and everybody had already partnered up. She looked perfectly content texting away, but when she noticed him sit down, she grew a grin with unknown intent.

"Hmm you're Naruto right? Why do you have whiskers?" she prompted.

"Uhhhh," Naruto stalled, "they're birth marks. I don't know why they look like this though."

"Mhmmm." Seemingly satisfied with the answer, she pressed on.

"Where did you go before you went here?"

"Ahh, I think it was Suna. Or maybe it was Kumo." Scratching his head, trying to remember.

"You don't remember your last school? How many have you been to?" Ino asked, puzzled.

"I don't remember. Got kicked out a lot." He shrugged.

"Why did you get kicked out?" Ino asked, suddenly more curious.

"Umm. Fights, pranks, you name it. I was pretty reckless." Naruto said scratching his imaginary beard. Planning on only telling parts of the truth.

'That's kind of hot. I love bad boys!' Ino thought with a mischievous smile, and leaned in to get a better look at him.

"Ooh. Well, it's nice to meet you" she said with a flirty look and her hand reached out in an enticing way.

Naruto hesitantly took the offer and shook her hand in a very clumsy manner. But the look she was giving, suffice to say, could help him sign up for a tomato impersonation contest. And be damned if he didn't win it. Looking away and retracting his hand, he fidgeted with his lab supplies as she glared at him openly. As soon as the bell rung, Naruto gathered his things, said a quick goodbye to Ino, and headed off for class.

* * *

The next few periods were uneventful. 'Thank Kami!' Thought Naruto. But that was all about to change. As Naruto glanced at his schedule, 'Hmm. I got P.E. next. Hope I can keep calm..' He wondered absently as he asked fellow student where the gymnasium was. He walked in and went straight to the locker rooms. Thankfully, he was the first one in. So, he quickly got dressed and, with a big exhale, went into the gym. He was surprised (and much to his fright actually) to see a grown man in green spandex and orange leggings preaching to his classmates about "Youth is not an eternal well! You must seize it when you can! Or you will…." Naruto was hopeful he wouldn't have to do anything this class as he sat down in the back, and that this odd man would just keep babbling. His dream was cut short when he heard a bored but harsh voice speak.

"HEY! YOU! You're Naruto right? I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You look like you would put up a good fight. Come to the gym tonight at 8. I'll be waiting." With that, he turned and left the gym while the teacher yelled that he couldn't leave.

Naruto sat in confusion. He decided he didn't want a big deal going around about him, so he wasn't going to meet this "Sasuke."

'I have to stay under the radar. Or it'll happen again.'

After this, the day flew by.

* * *

Sakura was on the way to her bike, as she only lived a few blocks away from the school. But, then she saw a flash of golden yellow. 'Was that Naruto?' She thought to herself as she followed the figure. And much to her delight, it was! "Hey Naruto!" she yelled. He turned around and slowly grew a grin on his face, one that she gladly sent back.

"Hey! So, how was your first day?" she asked to start a conversation.

"Hmm. Ok I guess. Your friend Ino is in my second period. But, there wasn't a lot of people here today." he asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"Well everyone likes to skip the first day, but I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends tomorrow!" she said with a confident smile.

"Oh. Thanks!" he said as he softly smiled back.

"I'm glad I could someone as pretty and nice as you." He slipped out before realizing what he said. Eyes wide he went into say, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I mean you are pretty! And really nice! And…" As he kept rambling, he was interrupted by giggling.

"It's ok! It was sweet of you to say." She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Oh. Well I think that's my ride. I should get going. Thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked hopefully, though he knew he shouldn't. She nodded and they both departed. Naruto hopped into the car.

"How was your first day?" he benevolently asked.

"It was… interesting." he answered with a small smile as they rode home.


	2. Trouble Stirs!

**Finally found the inspiration to write another chapter! It was all thanks to you guys :D 3 awesome reviews, 7 followers, and 5 favorites in 2 days?! WOOHOOOOOOOOO! This is my first fanfic and I am already getting a great response! So, I felt OBLIGATED to write another chapter ASAP! So, this is my first attempt at writing an action scene. Tell me if i did good. Yes? No? This is the word of God? Haha anyway, thanks guys. Review, favorite, and follow!**

**Disclaimer: Nahh to lazy. You know I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Screaming. The horrifying sound that could be heard for miles. Swift glimpses of surgical tools, test tubes, and needles. The loud beeping of monitors that indicated that he was still among the living, still an animal in a cage. A cage so clean and white, it could only be described as cynical. While the smell, reeked of cleaning supplies and chemicals of unknown consequences. People with white masks and long white coats poking and prodding his body in such painful manners. Sudden flashes of bright yellow hair and oceanic eyes soothed him. Along with fiery red and blue-green eyes that brought him peace he had longed for. Fresh air and green pastures after a daring escape. A mean boy who abused him. Caused him to see red and caused him to almost shred the boy to pieces.

* * *

Naruto woke with a hollow howl. His 5th time tonight. He knew sleep would evade him once more tonight. But, as luck would have it, it was only a couple hours til he had to go to school. He was awake before Iruka, he discovered after using a titanium mechanism, that regarded his heart rate, body temperature, and eye color, to open the door to his heavily reinforced carbon-fiber steel room, or "Vault" as he would call it. He decided he would walk to clear his head, so he grabbed some ramen, boiled it, and left Iruka a note saying "Not to worry."

On his way, he noticed the soft orange sky with the sun slowly awakening from its sleep. Hues of blue and orange dance and mix in the early morning sky. But, he soon saw a figure, sitting in a tree, admiring the exact same scenery. This figure was feminine with pink hair. It was Sakura. Mentally debating on whether he should talk to her, he eventually decided it'd be best to keep their friendship an "if it happens" thing, and walked the opposite way to school. Little had he known, a confused pinkette had seen him as he walked away.

* * *

"HEY! CHICKEN SHIT!" hollered an angry voice.

Naruto stopped mid-shot just before releasing the basketball. Since he was earlier than all of his compatriots, he figured he'd need to memorize the layout of the school. As he was a few hours early, he could only wait til the janitor opened the doors. Afterwards, he went through all 7 of his school buildings, marking things in his mind he knew were significant. Once he was done, he had an hour or so before people might actually start showing up. So, he went to the courtyard and tried out most of the sports equipment. Until a voice woke him from his thoughts. He searched the grounds to find the suspect. His eyes landed on a pale skinned, black haired boy.

"Oh yea. Sasuke right? Look, I'm just trying to get by. I don't want trouble." He says with a friendly smile.

"Oh. Ok. Well I guess- BULLSHIT! You're too afraid to fight someone of my status. I understand. A little piece of shit like you could never win against me." He spoke with a mocking smile, expecting him to retaliate. So, what Naruto said next utterly surprised him.

"Probably not." He shrugged.

The Uchiha could only gape before regaining his composure. Quickly thinking of a comeback and a way to fire up the blonde, an idea hit him.

"Kami, I can't believe a wimp like you would try to go out with ugly little Sakura. But, if you want her, then I guess I'll have to steal her. I know she'd appreciate a strong man in her life. After all, she-"

He never finished his sentence as a hand had punched him in the face, causing him to fly back a few feet before catching himself. 'Dang, he's stronger than some of us already..' Suddenly, a mass of red, black, and blue was in front of him, cocking his hand for another attack. Sasuke swiftly dodged and launched a kick into Naruto's stomach, effectively pushing him back and creating some distance. Finally able to assess his opponent, he realized something was wrong with Naruto. His normal blue eyes had become slitted like a cats, and most of all, they had become blood red.

Too deep in thought to notice, he woke from his trance as Naruto's leg was within in a foot from his side. Quickly, he grabbed Naruto's legged and did a swift side flip with his leg as a base. Once, he landed, he wasted no time in grabbing the aforementioned leg and throwing Naruto into the basketball rack. He got into a fighting stance as he watched Naruto, just to see him vanish. A sharp tearing feeling ripped through out his back, followed by his cry of pain. Naruto had flashed behind him, and used his now elongated claws to rip into Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned and gave him a hard round house to the side, that he caught. Naruto threw a kick of his own directed at Sasuke's head, only to be ducked.

Sasuke had fallen behind Naruto and landed a strong right hook into his side, causing him to double over for a split second. Allowing him to land a knee to Naruto's face, grab him by the collar and throwing him into a nearby wall. Slamming head first, he was rendered unconscious almost immediately. Sasuke was losing blood quickly, and knew it would only be a matter of time before he too would slip out of consciousness. Which he indeed did, as students finally started arriving.

* * *

As Naruto listened to Sasuke badmouth Sakura, he began to feel rage and a certain burning sensation. He could feel all of his hair on his body stand on end, rigid from the power flowing through him. His eyesight had darkened, leaving a look as though he had been looking through a crimson gem. He could feel his nails stretching into claws, his teeth elongating into fangs. The tattoos he had covered began to take on an eerie red glow. He had tried to block the feelings, as he had done countless times before. But, Sasuke badmouthing his dear special friend sent him over the edge.

He had launched an assault on the dark haired boy. His urge to kill leaving him only barely conscious of his actions. Running on pure instinct to maim this foe. He had done it before, no one ever stood a chance. 'I'm going to kill him' he dully thought as he watched his body move on its own. He could barely be surprised when he found that Sasuke was holding his own. His enraged form was injuring him without a doubt, but it looked as though Sasuke could keep up with Naruto's erratic movements. Even looked like he was predicting them. But, as he saw his hand rip into Sasuke's back, he realized it would all be over soon. But, then he saw Sasuke, still fighting. 'What is this guy made out of?' he questioned with all the thought power he could muster. Soon, he felt himself beginning to lose. He watched as Sasuke beat him, eventually knocking him out. 'Time to leave again' was the last sad thought in his mind as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto woke to the feel of a soft mattress and the smell of ramen? He opened his cerulean eyes to discover that he was, in fact, in his room. Suddenly, images of the fight came back to him. He leaped out of bed and to his door, which he found would not open. He remembered saying this room had a lock-in feature that would only enable a select few to be able to open the door. All who remained inside could not leave unless permitted, or unless the room sensed a danger to one's health. He worked his way to the intercom, and was about to press the kitchen option, but realized it was 2 in the morning and Iruka would be asleep. He crawled back into bed and pulled his covers over. Hoping to sink in enough to make him realize this was all a horrible dream. No, a horrible nightmare. But, to his dismay, it didn't. He laid there and replayed the blurry images of the fight he had. He knew when he was so feral that his strength was well beyond what ordinary men were capable of. But, that doesn't mean there weren't those who could take his punishment. But, he also knew he was almost superhumanly fast. No one had ever caught up with his speed in that state. But, Sasuke did so with such ease. Even counter attacking, or even block his attack that would easily shatter bones. He wondered, 'What the hell is he?' He resolved to finding this Sasuke in the morning, were he still alive.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to see his door wide open. He went downstairs and saw Iruka cooking breakfast.

"Hey, you're finally awake! You had me scared there for a little bit, ya know." Iruka commented in such a light-hearted tone.

"Finally? How long was I asleep?" Naruto asked, suddenly confused and worried.

"Oh about 2 days. I told the school you were just having post-traumatic stress." He added nonchalantly.

"Post-traumatic stress? To what?" Naruto asked, the confused expression growing stronger.

"Oh to the wild bear that came from the woods and attacked you and that kid." His voice showing slight signs of worry near the end of the sentence.

"Oh. So, are we moving again?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"Nope! Someone said that they saw the bear maul you kids. They go to your school. There were quite a few eye witnesses so we won't pick up suspicion. But, Naruto," his voice suddenly urgent and serious," you need to find these classmates of yours. Find out what they saw and what they know. We can't trust a couple teenagers. We don't know why they defended us with that story, and we don't know what they want. Be careful."

"I see. I will keep my head down for a while. How many "witnesses" are there?" he asked with an cheery expression and playful tone of voice.

"As I recall there were 4, I believe." Iruka said putting the plates of eggs, ham, hashbrowns, and pancakes with a hard expression.

"What are the names of my saviors?" he spoke with a more light tone, glad he could stay in Konoha for a while longer.

"Umm." Iruka said, putting on his thinking face.

"I believe one of them was, Shikamaru Nara. Hmmm. The other was Kiba Inuzuka. Uhhh. There was a chubby one named Choji Akimichi. The fourth one was…." Iruka had a hard thinking face on. Eyes squinted, hand stroking his chin, and a vein popping out on his neck.

"Right. Well call me if you remember the name! I gotta go to school, and "interrogate" my fellow classmates." He finished with his eyes closed and tongue hanging out as he put his dishes into the sink as he watched Iruka do the same.

"Yea. Sure. Come on, let's go." He said as he followed the energetic blonde bouncing to the car.

'I'm glad I could stay here awhile longer. With Sakura and Ino. Maybe I could befriend some more people while I am here. But, these "saviors" of mine seem sketchy. I need to find them before it's too late.' He thought as they slowly pulled into the school parking lot.

"Alright, see you later Iruka!" he waved as he headed off to class.

"Mhmm," he replied still trying to answer the question from before," I think her name was… Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**HAH! Didn't see that coming did ya? What is Naruto really? Why did those people protect him?**** What is Sakura hiding?**

**Find out next time, on Being Normal!**


	3. Searches and Secrets

**Hey guys. So I decided to make a new chapter because of one of my reviews. Oh wait! Speaking of reviews!**

**Donnie360: Thanks for the support mate! I'm glad you like my work :]**

**Prithi 666: Thanks! Interesting name by the way :]**

**Nanai: I'll pump them out soon as I can!**

**Clank2662: Well, you just put a smile on this author's face :D**

**So, one of my reviews is about how "unstable" Naruto is and how irresponsible Iruka is for allowing him to go to school, that he needed a rubber cell. Well, I tried to hint that he was already contained. And experimented on. And tortured. He isn't accommodated to killing people, he just has experienced it before. He feels remorse, don't get me wrong. But, he's human too right? (Mwahaha is he?) He deserves a life. He is usually very calm and calculated about what he does. Losing it once doesn't make him psychotic. It's like me saying you deserve the death penalty for someone keying your car and YOU get mad. Plus, when he thought "time to move AGAIN" he saw Sasuke beat him and was still standing then passed out. Sasuke was conscious for a few seconds longer. Anyway, sorry for the rambling, it just sucked someone didn't understand what I wrote so I tried to help! ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Disclaimer: You know I'm not Kishimoto right?**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! I soooo should have said that sooner hah**

* * *

As Naruto walked through the halls, he could hear people whispering and feel them pointing. Whispers about "He pushed Sasuke to the bear?" "He got mauled too didn't he?" "Looks fine to me." "You guys shut up, it's not like he is a mass murder. He and Sasuke were talking and a bear showed up.." Hearing all these rumors, Naruto slumped his shoulder in sorrow and loneliness. He continued to first period like this until he felt a hand on his shoulders. Turning around, a little alarmed, Naruto was met with pink. When he finally looked down to meet large green eyes, he instantly recognized the person in front of him.

"Naruto! Hey I heard about what happened! Are you ok? What happened to Sasuke? Do you have any injuries?! What happened?! What did the bear look like?! Did he try to eat you?! Worse, did he try to rape you?!" asked in a hurried and more panicked-by-the-second voice, as Sakura scanned his body head to toe.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm fine! Really! Sasuke pushed me out the way before anything happened. Then I saw some people scare the bear off!" he quickly covered with a forced, but almost genuine laugh at her antics. Remembering that he needed to find some people, he prompted, "Hey Sakura, do you know any Shikamaru's, Choji's, or Kiba's? They were calling each other that while rescuing us." He asked with a curious, gentle smile on his face . 'I hope she buys it. I couldn't bullshit anything else.'

"Hmmm I think so. But, I don't know them all that well. Shikamaru has kind of long hair that he puts into a ponytail and is always asleep. Choji is big enough to probably scare the bear off without trying, haha. He has these odd, red, swirl tattoos on his cheeks. Kiba has red tattoos on his cheeks too, but they're more like fangs or claws. He has messy, short brown hair and is always with his dog, Akamaru." She ended with a kind smile. Suddenly, Naruto wrapped her into a hug and she blushed a little. 'Why am I blushing? It's not like I don't hug guys all the time. Hugging a friend is nothing right? So, why is my face so hot?' Sakura tried to reason with herself.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan! This way I get to thank my rescuers and give them plenty of gifts!", he exclaimed, "wait, there was a 4th person. Do you know anybody they hang out with a lot?" Naruto inquired. 'This is good progress. Once I find these people, I can figure out why they protected me and if they saw what happened between me and Sasuke. But, I need the 4th person too.'

"Umm, no not really. Like I said, we're not close. Sorry, I couldn't help with that." Said Sakura, trying to ignore the blush she had incoming from Naruto's unconscious suffix to her name.

'Damn. But 3 out of 4 isn't bad either. I just hope these people are friendly.'

"Oh, it's ok! I'm glad you could help me out at all. Crap! The bell is gonna ring soon. Come on, Sakura- Channn!" He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the classroom.

* * *

As Naruto and Sakura entered 1st period, a swarm of girls engulfed Naruto and pushed Sakura aside. "Are you ok Naruto-Kun?" "How did you fend off that bear?" "Naruto-Sama is super strong! No way a bear can beat him!" "Oh my God! Naruto-Kun you are sooooo Amazing!" the girls squealed, questioned, and praised him in a shrieked so quickly, that Naruto was left in a loud daze and almost fell back. The girls behind him formed heart-shaped eyes and extended arms to catch him, believing he was falling in bliss, when in actuality, he was falling in terror. As they caught him, they stroked, groped, and ripped clothes off of every inch of him they can. But, as soon as they had started, they stopped immediately. An aura of murder quickly surrounded the out of control, lovesick girls, and snapped them out of their trance. They all turned to see Sakura. The steam from her ears and bloodlust in her eyes was evident. The backed off immediately, knowing the devastation and torture that would ensue should they ever anger the pink-haired high school student.

Meanwhile, inside Sakura's head. '**These hoes are going to be maimed when I get my hands on them!**' roared Inner Sakura. 'DAMN RIGHT! THINKING THEY CAN TOUCH ON NARUTO LIKE THAT! THEY EVEN PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY!' a fuming Sakura was immediately agreeing to the mass murder. She balled her hands into fists, and readied for launch. She sent the girls a wave of her future plans for them. They turned to see the visage of death. Hair flickering in all directions, eyes looked like she broke a blood vessel, bright red. Her tongue had turned into a fork, resembling a snake. She grew red horns and a tail. Her nails became claws, ready to do serious damage. The background of flames concreted her as the bringer of hell. Ready to end their lives and drag their souls into oblivion.

Even as powerful and brave as Naruto knew he was, he cowered in such fear that he made the cowardly lion look like Hercules. He quickly untangled himself, grabbed his clothes, and ran in the fastest speed he possessed. He was shaking as he, along with the male population of the class and Kakashi-Sensei, hid behind the teacher's desk and waited for the impending explosion. Naruto remembered the words Sakura had spoken earlier.

"_I'm sorry! I have a bad temper, but I am nice, honest!"_

Naruto had only witnessed the angelic side of Sakura. He was now seeing the Devil. Creeping from the depths of Sakura's soul. Whipping and clawing at everything in sight. This Sakura had scarred Naruto. He immediately, then and there, vowed he would never invoke this kind of anger and madness from Sakura. Not even if the most sadistic villain, capable of decimating the world, threatened the Earth itself, would he solicit this demon. Because if this thing were to come out, the planet would be better off with the villain. Hoping that Sakura would only slightly injure the girls instead of killing them, he peeked rom under the desk to see Sakura picking the group of screaming girl up bare handed and threw them out of the room. The next thing she did had confused and, mostly, scared him to death. She turned around and smiled innocently.

"Are we ready to start class?" she said in an overly sweet tone.

All the boys' sweat dropped at the display. Not wanting to relive what the girls previously had, they all put on their biggest grins and mustered the most enthusiasm they could and yelled collaboratively

"YES LET'S GO LEARN!" a phrase no student has ever uttered in any classroom throughout time and space. But, all these students DID, out of pure fear for the 5'2 pink-haired, goddess of beauty and rage.

"Good! Now Kakashi-Sensei, what will we be learning today?" ,Sakura demanded more than asked.

"Oh… Uhhh..Ummmm. The 4th Great Ninja War from the Edo Period! Yea! This will be great won't it, Sakura-San?" He quivered in obvious fear. Sakura nodded, proud she could make the almost irresponsive, great Fang of Konoha almost crap his pants. As the lesson began, she found herself looking over at Naruto.

'Oh I hope I didn't scare him off.' She thought nervously.

'**CHA! Maybe he likes strong women! If not, then we just showed him what it means to mess with us!' **Inner Sakura winked.

'But, if I scare him off, I won't be able to become his friend.'

'**But you KNOW, you want to be more than friends with that hot piece of blonde**' she smirked.

'What are you talking about? No I don't! He's just new and could use friends! Plus he's just been through something traumatic!' she added, blushing furiously.

'**Mhmmm. Just keep telling yourself that, sister. Ya can't lie to me!'** Inner insisted

Sakura decided it was pointless (and a bit delirious) to be arguing with her "Inner presence", which most people either didn't have, or never speak with because it's really weird.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan? Do you get this? I'm a little lost." Said Naruto, completely unfazed and seemingly forgotten the previous incident (which he never will.)

"Huh? Oh sorry, Naruto-Kun. I wasn't paying attention." She muttered. Suddenly, she stiffened all parts of her body, realizing she called Naruto "-Kun". She peered at Naruto, hoping he hadn't realized it too. But, as usual, Naruto was completely oblivious. She sighed in relief, 'Jeez, I can't believe I said that. What's gotten into me?' she asked herself. The rest of the class went by smoothly, with Naruto constantly asking Sakura questions and her telling him to shut up and listen to the teacher. Though, she had to remind herself to drop the previous, accidental suffix she had used for his name earlier. By the end though, Naruto had fallen asleep. She decided to wake him up again, but with some distance this time.

"Hey, Naruto. Time to go. Bell already rang,, you need to get to second period.", she said, poking him with a pencil.

Because, he was only half-asleep, instead of jumping up and attacking, he only jumped with a start and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh. Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" he smiled widely after he finished his mid-sentenced yawn. "Come on! I'll walk you to class."

"But, you'll be late! I don't want to be the cause of that." She pouted.

He only chuckled and said, "Don't worry! I won't be late to class, I run pretty quick ya know?"

"Well-" she began

"Pleaseeeee, Sakura- Chan?" he begged with his biggest set of puppy dog eyes, revealing the full extent of the marvelous, almost florescent blue marbles. For some reason unknown to Sakura, she began to feel a little weak in the knees. She was getting lost in those orbs. So, she closed her eyes, switched her head to the side, and pushed her binders into his hand.

"Ok fine. But, 1. You have to carry my stuff. And 2. If I hear you are late to class, you won't hear the end of it Naruto Uzumaki." She told him in a stern voice with an equally stern face.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he shouted. A bit scared but appreciative of the care she was showing him.

* * *

In Naruto's second period, he was the first to arrive. Albeit, he was panting and hunched over, he did not want to be late for Professor Anko's class and face her "punishment". He had only met her one time, and that was yesterday. But, the looks she gave him told it all. There was no way he would ever be late to room 207. He had a feeling Anko would beat him with a whip or throw him into a vat of snakes if he ever disobeyed her word. So, after dropping Sakura off at her class, he bolted through the hallways, top speed evident. Some students even wondered what that orange blur was. Naruto chuckled as he heard the comments and was glad to make an impression with his favorite orange and black hoodie.

As students started to pile in by the dozen, he took his former seat next to his would-be partner, if Ino had shown. Wondering where his friend was, he searched the room and even peeked into the hallway. It was only after the bell had rung and while Professor Anko was taking attendance, that Ino leisurely strolled in looking like a girl from Vogue magazine.

"Hey, where ya been?" asked the mildly confused male blonde.

"I had some punks to deal with. Said I was a ditsy Barbie and even made fun of Forehead! And only I do that!" she stated with her hands in fists and her eyes alit with the fires of hell.

'I shall never make fun of girls again. I meant end up in some abandoned warehouse where no one will find the body..' he fearfully chuckled and nodded. He decided to let this teasing on Sakura go as he did not know the suspects and didn't need to fight more, though he wanted to give them a small piece of his mind.

"So, I heard what happened. Are you ok? How about Sasuke-Kun?" she asked in a calm tone. There was a hint of something else, but Naruto could not deduce the tone or the alternate meaning.

"Uhhh yea I'm fine. I don't know about Sasuke. That bear got him pretty good before I blacked out." He said remembering the actual facts of the "attack".

"Oh. Hmm. I guess I'll have to ask some of his other friends."

"What friends? He seemed like a loner to me."

"Oh he has this little circle. Weird group. Me and Sakura are in it though, so it isn't all bad." She winked.

"Wait, Sakura knows Sasuke?" he asked suddenly clenching his fists.

"Yea? She didn't tell you?" she asked cocking her head.

"Umm yea she did. I must have forgot!" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

'She knew Sasuke? But, she never said she knew him. What are you hiding from me, Sakura?' he thought, uncomfortable with his closest friend lying to him. He resolved to find her after class, no matter what.

* * *

After the class ended, Naruto zoomed out looking for his pink-haired "friend". He searched the entire campus. All through the halls, in the cafeteria, the courtyard, all in vain as he could not find her. He mentally degraded himself for not asking her for her schedule. As he walked through the last building on campus, farthest from the main campus, he walked past an open door with the lights on. He slowly stuck his head in to check if the room had any occupancy. To his surprise, he found the woman he was looking for. He also realized only the lights above and around Sakura were on.

"Sakura, we need to talk." His tone serious, even going so far as to drop the adorable honorific.

"Oh, what about Naruto?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Sasuke? Or that you, him, and Ino were in a little "group"? Who else is in it?" he interrogated in a stern manner.

Sakura was carefully weighing her options. On one hand, she could tell him the truth and risk a rampage. Or she could lie and lose his trust forever. She had faith that he would control himself like she knew he had done expertly before. She sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Fine. But, promise me you won't get mad?" she pleaded with her big green puppy eyes. He nodded.

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka.." she bowed her head and answered, knowing who he wanted to hear.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he had lost all strength in his body. He stumbled back into the chalkboard. Shocked, he couldn't say or think straight. One of his only friends, a girl he felt so strongly for, had completely and utterly lied to his face. The look of pure disgust and betrayal adorned his face.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?! HUH, SAKURA?!ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT ME?! TURN ME IN AND GET SOME CASH FOR DELIVERING A "FREAK"?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. He had slammed his hands on the desk she currently sat at, but she had no reaction. Her head still bowed down, hair covering her entire face. As his eyes became slitted, they were still blue. For now. Just as he turned to run, he finally realized he couldn't move. He struggled, and wiggled, and tried his damnedest to get his body to function, but it didn't listen.

"You're trapped in my grasp. There's no escape Naruto." Said a voice coming from behind him. He moved his head to look around as a boy approximately his age emerged from the shadows. He had long, brown hair pulled into a ponytail, reminiscent of a pineapple. He wore a fishnet tank top with a gray short-sleeved button up on.

"How are you doing this?!" Naruto asked, trying to sound intimidating and fierce, but not really working.

"You are the only one with powers." Howled a different voice. This time behind Sakura. This one had short, shaggy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. What also struck Naruto as odd, was that he was carrying a little white dog on his head.

"That's Shikamaru. Dog-breath over there is Kiba. I'm Choji."Said a red- haired male with swirly marks on his cheeks. He also seemed slightly overweight. Naruto was about to comment when more and more individuals grew from the shadows, into the light. Among them, Sasuke and Ino, though Sasuke looked perfectly fine. No sign of injuries from the fight. Ino pulled her left eye lid down and stuck her tongue out. Sakura had even looked up by now. She looked a little sad but her smile was bright, as small as it was.

"Wh-What's going o-on h-here?" Naruto asked, clearly overwhelmed by this turn of events.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you don't have to be afraid. We are here to help. You are not alone in this world, there are many like you. Well, maybe not exactly like YOU, but there are other special people as well. We are a group of those special people. We are-

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 3! Cliffhanger. New, I kinda like it. Whatcha think? Oh sorry for the long update. I was kinda busy with school. Damn high school xD So I also need to ask a few questions:**

** someone like to be my Beta reader? I don't want to be uploading work that sounds so illiterate that you would want to sumo slam the laptop :]**

** I start doing weekly updates? I think it adds a little something to the story. Like suspense. Or should I just keep with the sporadic updates? Some people might like that better.**

** so part of the reason I ended it here is because I need to figure out a name for the group. I was thinking something in a different language like Latin or Greek. So can you help me think of one? Something like that seems next level. That passes humans. Like Alphas, which is nice but a TV show already uses it.**

** 4. This is about my story length. I know a single chapter can range from 20,000 to a mere 3k. And mine have been lower than the latter. So this is for you guys, is the length if my story ok? Or should i make it longer? I don't want too quick of a read, but i also don't want it to be so dragged out you lose interest. So, if you don't like the length, post the number of words i should write and i'll see what i can do :]]**

**Alright, I think that's all of them! So please REVIEW! I need you guys' help if I want to make this story good and I don't mind doing a little fan service ;] So, I will check the reviews HOURLY xD Make sure you also favorite and follow ! :DD**


End file.
